


Fancy

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chocolate, Chocolatier Castiel, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel runs his own chocolatier. Dean is the handsome stranger who walks past the store every day and waves, but never comes inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

**MONDAY**

“There he goes,” Balthazar rolls his eyes as a familiar figure outside the store window comes to a halt, peering inside. “Like clockwork. God, I wish this fellow would just bloody _come in, already_. Then you can stop pining over a complete stranger.”

Castiel resists the urge to glare at his business partner and best friend, but that’s only because he’s too busy smiling and nodding at the man outside. Besides, it’s not like he could dispute it, Balthazar is right. The situation is ridiculous. For the last month or so, the same man has been coming past Heavenly Delights, their joint chocolatier, stopping to stare in the window without ever actually coming in. He simply stops, peruses the daily display, smiles and waves at Castiel and then leaves again.

Cas can see how it would drive Balthazar insane, but there’s not a whole lot he can do about it. He smiles invitingly, but the handsome stranger never pushes open the door.

When the man walks on, Castiel turns around and scowls at his friend. “What do you want me to do? If he wanted to come in, then he would.” He slumps dejectedly on the counter, burying his face in his arms. This wouldn’t be half as bad if he could get the brief glimpse of big green eyes and freckles out of his head.

Balthazar scoffs. “Nonsense, darling,” he says firmly. “He just needs a little push, that’s all. I know just what to do to break the ice and stop you gazing mournfully out of the window like a kicked puppy every day.”

 

* * *

**TUESDAY**

As ideas go, this isn’t a particularly bad one. A small loss of revenue and a little extra work, but the next day is bright and sunny in what had been a constant month of snow and hail, so Castiel doesn’t mind standing outside giving free samples. He’d whipped up a batch of salted caramel truffles and they seem to be well received. At least, they’ve gone so quick that he’s had to replenish his tray three times.

Castiel’s so overwhelmed with people taking the free samples that he forgets what time it is, forgets the point of him being out here. At least until he turns to see familiar green eyes up close, twinkling at him. Of course, he also forgets how to speak for a few seconds, but that’s mostly because he doesn’t know what will come out if he dares open his mouth.

“Hey,” he greets, once he remembers himself, holding the tray out in invitation. “Chocolate?”

The man smiles at him, looking at the tray and then shrugs. “What the hell. What’s in them?” He asks, picking one off the tray and examining it curiously.

“Uh, they’re salted caramel truffles. I made them myself this morning. They’re good, even if I do say so myself.” Castiel smiles, watching eagerly as the man pops the chocolate into his mouth.

The look of bliss that crosses his face is enough to make Castiel flush with pleasure, and out of decency he turns to offer the tray to a passing couple.

“They’re amazing,” the man breathes, once he’d swallowed. “You made these? Man, no wonder your store is always busy, these are like heaven. I’m guessing the name isn’t a coincidence.” He gestures to the sign above Castiel’s head.

Castiel laughs and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, the ‘Heavenly’ actually refers to me and my business partner. We were, um, both named after angels, and Balthazar thought it would be charming, attract business based on curiosity. I think it sounds pretty stupid.”

“No, I like it, man, it totally fits,” the green eyed man nods solemnly. “So, I got your partners name, but you haven’t given me yours. It would be nice to put a name to the face; after all, I see you every day.”

“Castiel,” he blurts out, holding out his hand. “It’s really nice to meet you, um…”

The man smiles and his eyes crinkle. It’s totally endearing. “Dean.” He takes the offered hand and Castiel is struck by how rough but warm his hands are, with something that looks like engine oil discolouring his skin. “Listen, I gotta head home… but maybe I’ll see you around.”

Before Cas can say anything else, Dean winks at him and walks away. He stares after him and for once he doesn’t care about being subtle. He can still feel Dean’s hand in his and that radiant smile directed at him; the butterflies in his stomach are having some kind of party. Not even the way Balthazar is staring smugly through the window at him is enough to quash the wide grin spreading across Castiel’s face.

 

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

The next day, the weather returns to normal. The sun of the previous day is long gone, replaced by sub-zero temperatures and a foot of snow. Castiel is glad for the warmth of the shop and the increase in business from people trying to get out of the cold. He thinks about Dean and how cold he’s going to be in the leather jacket he always wears and feels bad for him.

“Oh for Heaven’s – you need to focus, Cassie,” Balthazar hisses, when Cas accidentally short changes someone, nudging him out of the way and offering an extra caramel just for the inconvenience. “I get it, you’re worried about your hairless gorilla of a man that you spoke to for the first time _yesterday_ , but you’re going to lose us customers if you keep up this daydreaming.”

Castiel averts his eyes sheepishly. “Sorry, Balthazar. I know, I just… it looks pretty cold out there, and I’ve never seen Dean wear more than a t-shirt and leather jacket. He’ll be freezing.”

Balthazar doesn’t quite roll his eyes, but Cas can tell it’s a near thing. Recognising that he is actually being pretty dumb when he’s only spoken to Dean once, he pushes all thoughts of freckles out of his mind. Instead, he heads out back and starts to play around with their newest ingredient: amaretto. What he ends up with is a batch of kirsch cherries with amaretto cream, dipped in milk chocolate. A little boozier than his usual fare, but he thinks they could be popular. Cas sets two side for he and Balthazar to taste, and boxes up the rest neatly.

Knowing how Balthazar feels about consuming chocolates without a ‘nice cup of Darjeeling, Cassie’, he puts the kettle on. The chocolates had taken longer than he’d anticipated; a quick glance at the clock tells him that Dean will be walking past in about ten minutes. With that in mind, Castiel pulls one of the paper cups towards him, starting to prepare one of their luxury hot chocolates. He hates the cold, so if he can ease Dean’s journey just a little, he will.

Bringing out the chocolates and tea, he sets the tray down on the counter, beckoning Balthazar over.

“New chocolates! And Darjeeling! Cassie, you shouldn’t have,” Balthazar beams, sipping his tea and examining the chocolates. Castiel allows his scrutiny, trusting his business partner to give him constructive feedback. Besides, he’s too busy staring out into the snow to makes sure he doesn’t miss Dean.

“I feel like these would work better in a more rounded shape. Perhaps with a tad higher cocoa content?”

Castiel glances towards him briefly to discuss the suggestion, when Balthazar suddenly points behind him. He wheels around and sees Dean trudging past, the collar of his leather jacket turned up against the wind and his hands in his pockets. He’s clearly freezing, and obviously has no intention of stopping to wave today. Hurrying out from behind the counter, Castiel wrenches open the door.

“Dean!” He calls out, beckoning him inside, ignoring Balthazar’s question as to what the hell he is doing.

Dean hesitates, but the idea of being inside and warm for a few moments clearly wins out and he tentatively enters the store for the first time. His ears and nose are bright red, enough that Castiel is concerned for his lack of winter clothing.

Shuffling his feet and looking around warily as if he’s terrified of knocking something over, Dean doesn’t move from the door. “Uh, what’s up, Cas? I’m just on my way to my b–, uh, car, if I leave her out in this snow much longer, her battery might freeze.”

Castiel smiles, holding up his finger for Dean to wait. He pointedly doesn’t look at Balthazar and he disappears out the back to pour the hot chocolate into a paper cup, fixing a lid on it and pressing it into Dean’s hand. “Here. It might warm you up if nothing else. You like hot chocolate, right?” He adds, as Dean frowns at the cup in confusion.

“Yeah,” Dean replies eventually, his brow clearing and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I like hot chocolate. Thanks, Cas. Kind of thought my fingers were going to fall off before I got to my car, but there ain’t a closer parking lot to the autoshop.”

Castiel nods, smiling back at him. He finally has an answer to why Dean walked past the store six days a week then. “You’re welcome. Oh, these are for you too,” he holds out the small box of chocolates he’d made up, almost shyly. “I made them just before. We’re still fine-tuning the recipe so they’re not actually on sale yet. But you could try them, maybe let me know what you think?”

Dean nods, accepting the golden box, and the awkward silence that descends only serves to emphasis the palpable tension between them. Cas knows he should look away, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s.

“Yeah, so, uh… my car,” Dean gestures towards the door after a long moment, shifting towards it. “Thanks for the hot chocolate. It’s great.”

Castiel watches as Dean seems to realise he hasn’t even tried it yet, and flushes with embarrassment as he hurriedly takes a sip. “You’re welcome,” Castiel says again. “You know… you could come in and say hey sometime. Instead of waving through the window.”

The offer is tentative and Cas himself is braced for rejection as Dean shuffles a little further towards the door.

“Yeah, I… yeah. See you around,” Dean mumbles, and then he’s opening the door and disappearing out into the cold.

Castiel watches the door swing closed, and Dean takes another sip of the hot chocolate as he hurries past the window. Feeling pleased with himself, Castiel hums as he makes his way back to the counter to pour himself a cup of tea and taste test his own chocolate.

“Higher cocoa content to mask the sweetness.” He agrees, making a note. He can feel Balthazar’s eyes burning into his skull and refuses to look up and give his friend the satisfaction of dragging him over his crush on Dean. Unfortunately, his effort is futile as Balthazar’ can’t keep his mouth closed, his childish instinct taking over.

“Sounds like something I need,” Balthazar’s grin is evident in his voice. “Because you two are so sickly sweet I want to vomit."

Castiel flips him off without taking his eyes off the recipe.

 

* * *

**THURSDAY**

It’s a pleasant surprise when the very next day, Dean pushes the door open and steps into the store with the same hesitancy as the previous day. Castiel smiles as he emerges from behind the counter with a large chocolate Easter bunny and a subsequent basket of foil wrapped chocolate eggs.

“Hello, Dean,” he greets, carrying the new window display over to its new spot. It’s still cold outside, but there’s not a snowflake in sight, so there’s no fear of anyone freezing to death today.

Dean smiles, moving to one side so he could peek at the new display. “Hey, Cas. I dig the bunny. Did you actually make that?”

Castiel pretends to be offended, but he isn’t really. “Of course. I tempered the chocolate myself this morning and poured it into the mould,” he smiles at Dean to show he’s not really upset by the question. “So how did you like the chocolates?”

Clearing his throat, Dean averts his eyes. “They were pretty good,” he mumbled. “I took them over to my mom’s, let her and Sammy try them.” He then adds in explanation, “Sammy’s my kid brother.”

Castiel tilts his head, endeared by the obvious pride in his tone, despite Dean’s discomfort with answering the question. Dean hadn’t been this shy when Castiel had been giving out free samples, and now Castiel’s determined to find out why.

“So how did your family like them?” Cas presses. When Dean still looks reluctant to speak, he smiled softly. “Balthazar thought they were too sweet. We’re going to try them out with a higher cocoa content.”

Dean looks relieved at the out and nods, relaxing. “My mom said they’d be better with dark chocolate. I just… don’t want to act like I know more about chocolate than you do, when you’re clearly the expert here.”

Cheeks heating up in pleasure, Castiel is the one to avert his eyes now, but with happiness. “Hey, I gave you them so I could get your honest opinion. There’s always room for improvement. If I wanted someone to just pay me false compliments, I’d have given these to my brother.” He rearranges a few of the eggs in the window just to give his hands something to do. “So do you have any grand plans for the evening? Now you’re off the clock, I mean.”

Castiel’s gaze falls to Dean’s lips as he licks them. Unconsciously, Castiel mirrors the movement.

“Well,” Dean begins weakly, and Castiel’s heart soars with hope and trepidation. “Actually, I was wondering… do you… are you…?”

He cuts off abruptly when the door opens and some customers enter. Castiel recognises them instantly, they’re regulars and they usually spend a lot of money. He can’t see Balthazar anywhere, and he really doesn’t want to turn down that kind of business, so he regretfully turns back to Dean with an apologetic grin. “Hold that thought?”

Scurrying over to the customers, he keeps an eye on Dean, who begins circulating the stands, browsing the selection on offer.

“This is our most popular chocolate. Cream ganache with an orange blossom coulis. Or perhaps something more unique? We have a bitter chocolate, 72% Peruvian. That’s flavoured with pink peppercorns from Mexico. If you enjoy the combination of chilli and chocolate, that’s what I’d recommend.”

Castiel helps the couple pick out four boxes of chocolates with four tiers each. The whole transaction takes maybe twenty minutes and he feels bad for leaving Dean standing there, but whenever he happens to catch his eye, Dean just smiles at him.

At least until the total. The entire amount comes to a high three figure sum, a ridiculous amount to spend on gourmet chocolates. As Castiel takes their card, he glances up at Dean, who is now a strange colour. Concerned, Cas speeds up the transaction as quick as possible, inwardly cursing his partner for going out without telling him.

When the customers finally leave, Castiel hurries over to Dean and smiles at him warmly. “So, you were saying?” He asks.

Dean speaks, but there’s something off about his tone and Cas can’t quite place what’s wrong. “Do you want to know why I always walk past here but never come in?”

Castiel does, but he doesn’t like where this is going, so he just nods uneasily. Somehow, he just knows that there’s no way Dean is going to ask him on a date now.

“Did you see how much those people just spent on candy?” Dean demands. “That’s about how much I earn in a week, _before deductions_ , and they just threw it all away on some chocolate. I have a kid brother to put through college, a mom to help out with the bills, plus my own bills and I just about get by. If I ever wanted to buy anything from this store, I’d have to save up for it.”

Castiel wants to try and cut in, but there’s no chance, because Dean seems to be getting more and more worked up.

“I never came in here because I figured it was better for us to have a ‘maybe’ thing going on than for me to admit that I couldn’t treat you like you’re used to. I don’t have your salary, Cas. I can’t take you out for fancy dinners. With me, the most you’d get is an extra large popcorn at the movies and a cheeseburger after. I’m sorry, Cas. You seem like a really great guy, but we’d never work out.”

Dean gives him a regretful look before leaving the store. Castiel stands there for a few moments in shock, before flipping the sign to closed and locking the door. He’s pretty sure that there’s a bottle of whiskey at home that has just been waiting for an occasion like this, and since Balthazar doesn’t seem to be coming back, there’s absolutely no reason he can’t go and drown his sorrows.

If Dean isn’t even going to give them a chance, then he’s right. They wouldn’t work out anyway.

 

* * *

**FRIDAY**

Castiel has experienced hangovers but never one like this.

Balthazar takes one look at him and banishes him to the kitchen. Of course, he’s right to do so. There’s no way Castiel can be around customers until he’s consumed his body weight in caffeine. Still, he’s slightly bitter. If Balthazar hadn’t vanished, he could have taken care of those customers and then Castiel would have gotten his date with Dean.

He spends the morning ignoring his partner, grunting and shutting down any attempts at conversation. He’s pissed, and while it’s not Balthazar’s fault that Dean is an insensitive jerk, he has to take his mood out on someone.

“So when is Dean picking you up then?” Balthazar asks, cheerily. “Come on, Cassie, whatever I did, you can at least tell me about your date plans. You can’t be mad at me forever. Where is he taking you?”

Castiel loses it, slamming down his spatula. “He’s not, alright? A bunch of customers came in after you just ran out on me, and when he heard the price, he freaked out. Told me that he couldn’t treat me like I was used to, that he couldn’t afford fancy meals on his salary. Then he ran out on me. Okay?”

He feels a small amount of satisfaction at the look of shock on Balthazar’s face, the wind taken completely out of his sails.

“Oh, Cassie, I’m so sorry,” Balthazar murmurs, pulling him into a hug.

Cas feels all the tension disappear and he leans into the embrace, grateful for the comfort. “It’s not your fault. Dean just turned out to be a jerk, that’s all. Forget about it. I mean, I haven’t had a date since college, but I’m sure something will turn up eventually.”

Balthazar pats him on the shoulder. “You and I will do something tonight. We’ll open a bottle of wine and watch an atrocious romance movie. Not Titanic. My shrew of a girlfriend is out with her friends, so my apartment is free.”

Castiel can’t help but smile at that. “How is Meg, by the way? You shouldn’t call her a shrew.” He scolds.

“Harpy, then.” Balthazar shrugs, grinning at the laugh it drags out of Castiel. “There we go. Now off with you, we have orders to fill and if you’re not done by closing time then it will cut into our _drinking_ time.”

His chest feels a lot lighter as he picks up the spatula, starting to temper the chocolate all over again.

All thoughts that don’t relate to chocolate are pushed out of his head as he finishes order after order. With Easter coming up, the majority of their orders all contain some variety of chocolate egg, so he can make multiple orders at once. Cas loses himself to his work. He doesn’t leave the kitchen at all, except when he hears raised voices coming from out of the front. Frowning, he moves closer to listen.

“Please, I just want to talk to him and apologise for what I said.”

Castiel blanches as he hears Dean’s voice. He doesn’t want an apology. Right now, he can’t even look at him.

“I’m rather afraid that’s what they call ‘hard cheese’, darling. He told me what you said. Do you realise that if he’d said something like that to you, you’d have called him a snob and a pompous dickbag? Now Cassie is many things. Awkward, yes. Intense, most certainly, but a snob? Never.”

Castiel feels a rush of gratitude towards his friend for defending him, even if he could have gone a better way about it than calling him awkward and intense. Shifting a little closer, he listens for Dean’s reply.

“I know what I said was rude and uncalled for. I never meant to insult him and that’s why I’m here to apologise. If he really doesn’t want to see me then I’ll leave, but if you could just let him decide that for himself, I’d appreciate it.”

Before Balthazar could say anything else, Castiel pushes open the door and walks to the counter. It hurts to look at Dean, he can still hear the words that felt like a slap to the face. But if Dean really does want to apologise, then Castiel isn’t opposed to hearing it.

He stands beside Balthazar, nodding at his friend that it’s okay for him to leave, that he can handle this, before turning to Dean and folding his arms. Of all the things he was expecting, Dean wearing a fancy black suit and tie, and carrying a huge bouquet of brightly coloured flowers hadn’t been any of them.

“Cas,” Dean begins, desperately. “Cas, I’m so sorry for what I said. I honestly didn’t mean to offend you. I never meant to imply that you would be upset that I couldn’t take you out for fancy dinners. I meant that _I_ would be upset over it. Because you’re clearly something special, and you deserve the very best, and I just… didn’t think I could give that to you. And I can’t, not all the time. But if you’re free tonight, I have a reservation at Le Bernadin.”

Castiel’s eyes light up at the start of the apology, but by the end, he feels deflated. The apology is satisfactory to the point where he no longer holds any resentment towards Dean for his words. But that’s all. Averting his eyes, Castiel looks at the floor and sighs.

“You still don’t get it.”

The words are barely more than a whisper, but he knows Dean can hear him. “I’m sorry, Dean. I have plans tonight. Thank you for the apology. Consider it accepted.”

Ignoring the flowers, he walks back into the kitchen and slumps on the counter, and pretends he can’t hear Balthazar telling Dean to buy something or leave.

 

* * *

**SATURDAY**

Dean doesn’t work on Saturdays.

Castiel knows that to be fact, because he’s only ever seen him walk past on weekdays and Sundays, so it’s something of a relief to him to know that he’ll at least have today as a reprieve. An evening at Balthazar’s had proved to be the distraction he needed, forgetting all about his own pathetic love life in favourite of laughing at Balthazar’s extravagant one. Even the thought of the words ‘m _énage_ -a-douze’ is still enough to make him want to fall about the place laughing.

By that standard, his mood is a pretty good one as he helps Balthazar with the line of customers. Due to the flood of customers they get on a weekend, Heavenly Delights opens an hour later on Saturdays, and Castiel used that hour and the few hours before it to make an abundance of chocolates. Chocolates that are now selling way faster than he’d anticipated, but Castiel is pretty sure they just about have enough to see them through until closing.

By the end of the day, they’ve made a significant amount of money, enough that Balthazar seems one more dollar away from doing cartwheels around the store. They’re just about to close the last case when the door pushes open.

“Fabulous, a final customer… oh … it’s you.” Balthazar’s tone is one of disdain, which is enough to make Castiel look up from his pile of empty trays.

His face goes blank when he sees Dean, this time wearing a simple flannel shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Even Castiel can’t deny that he looks better than he did in a suit that clearly made him feel uncomfortable. Dean looks relaxed this time.

“Dean, please don’t…” he begins, but Dean cuts him off, presenting him with a single white rose.

“I made assumptions. It never even crossed my mind to consider that maybe you prefer cheeseburgers and beer and terrible movies. That I didn’t have to change or make allowances for you, or you for me. That’s where I went wrong yesterday, I realise that now.”

He loses confidence here for a moment, but Castiel can feel himself softening and the hope starting to well up in his chest, so he gestures for Dean to continue, smiling encouragingly.

“I don’t have reservations,” Dean tells him, his face determined, but his eyes betraying his hope. “But I know somewhere that sells amazing bacon cheeseburgers, and I think I could stretch to a slice of pie too. And sure, maybe I can’t afford tickets to the opera, but it’s Saturday night and there are a dozen movies showing. So what do you say, Cas? Will you go on a date with me?”

Castiel looks up at him solemnly, considering his answer. “That depends. Can you really stretch to that slice of pie?”

"Maybe," Dean laughs and Castiel feels a smile pulling at his lips too. He glances down at the rose in his hand, before bringing his gaze back to up meet Dean’s.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Dean gestures to the door and Castiel grabs his coat. “One thing I do know is that my car’ll be fancy enough for you.”

Castiel has no doubts about that, if the obvious pride in Dean’s tone is anything to go by. At the door, he pauses and turns back to Balthazar with a wink. “You can lock up. And…” he pauses and glances at Dean for a brief moment. “Like always, I’m taking tomorrow off.”

He lets the door swing closed behind him and they’re only a few steps away when Dean’s hand entwines with his own. It’s almost surreal. This time last week, Castiel was wondering about Dean travelling past his store six days a week.

Now, he gets to make the journey with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
